Bullet In The Wind
by CarlPoppaLOL
Summary: After 18 years of being controlled by Snow, Floki Grimm starts to rebel against Snow. When his children, and Snow's grandchildren, are sent to a mysterious babysitter to live with during this years Games, Floki is blind to the punishment Snow is about to enforce on him.


**Last time…**

 ** _For her tenth birthday, Duchess Snow requested that her ten favorite tributes were brought back to life, to compete for her hand in marriage._**

 ** _One tribute, eighteen year old Floki Grimm of District 4, beat the other contestants to claim this prize. However, this came at a cost. He was never allowed to see his family, was forced to give up his last name and even his love for his norse ancestors and their beliefs._**

 ** _Years later, on Duchess' sixteenth birthday, the two were married and four years later, they had their first son. Ivar. Opposed to the name Snow made Duchess and Floki promise that he would name their children from then on. Four years later, Duchess gave Floki another child, Snow naming him Gunther._**

 ** _However, as the years went on, Floki started to break away from the Snow and the six years of painful training he had given him, to earn the right to marry Duchess. Not content with being married to a women he didn't love and being a stranger to his family._**

 ** _Now, in the light of the 63rd Hunger Games, a resurrection Games were fallen tributes are given another chance at victory, Snow is determined to put Floki back in his place..._**

* * *

 **Year 63, President Snow's Mansion, The Capitol...**

 **President Snow, 64**

"What a beautiful drawing," I said to my eldest grandson, Ivar" He smiled at me, his green eyes full of pride.

"Thank you grandpa," Ivar laughed, as he tore the drawing from the sketch pad and went onto the next. His little brother sat a few chairs away, looking at me with hatred in his eyes.

"What is it of my boy?" I question, looking at the photo that was of a hundred men sat at the table, drinking as monsters walked along the top of the page.

"It is Valhalla, my father went there once, you know?" He said bluntly, a large smile on his face. His brother flinched slightly

"Is that so, what is this Valhalla like then?" I questioned, taking sip of my drink. The amazing thing about children is that they didn't know how to lie, things just spilled out of their mouth.

"It's-"

"It's somewhere mother will never go" my other grandson Gunther screamed, throwing his off paint's off the table. "She is too stupid to go anywhere as great as Valhalla" He screamed, standing up and slamming his fist into the table. At seven years old, he had the heart of a warrior that was trapped inside a cage with the strategic mind of a leader. His brother was much like his father, a warrior that had fought his battles and now wanted to rest. And old soul and an angered one.

"Calm down, Gunther, you should never call your mother stupid" I laughed, leaning back in my chair as the young boys brown eyes grew wide at this statement.

"Why not?" He growled, "She is stupid," He placed his hand in his slicked back, blonde hair and messed it up.

"Because you mother is the only reason you are alive" I chuckled. Ivar looked over to his brother who sat back down quietly in his chair. "Now, who told you these stories of a great hall in the sky" I asked the two boys. They went pale at this question and quickly went back to drawing.

"Good going, stupid," Gunther growled at his brother as he picked his paint's up off the floor. I was nice to Floki, allowing him to turn against his so called gods by himself but it seemed he needed reminding of what a fake religion could do to this country.

* * *

 **Year 63, Old Market Place, District Four...**

 **Klusa Kennedy, District Four, Aged 26**

They wouldn't stop chasing me. I was the fastest runner I knew and even I was struggling. The tall man stormed ahead of the peacekeepers, his bulging muscles flexed as he gave everything he had into catching up with me.

I had lost my cousin long ago, I was expecting the worst, he was not as fast as me, but I couldn't beat myself up about it now. You didn't get chased by peacekeepers and someone form the Capitol for nothing in, Four. The thing was, I hadn't done anything. I kept my nose down and fished, never speaking out or committing a crime. I hoped they had just got me mixed up.

I did a sharp turn around the corner and jumped up, gripping onto the small window ledge and tried to pull myself up so I could dive through the windowless frame. However, as I pulled up my right leg, something pulled it down and before I could kick myself free, I was pulled from the small ledge and thrown to the ground.

I winced as my head came into contact with the stone road, my vision becoming blurry. I was pulled to my feet, only to be kicked back down to the ground, falling head first into a puddle. The peacekeepers cocked and aimed their guns at me, the small hum of a car coming to a holt in the distance.

"Klusa Kennedy?" The man asked me, forcing me to look into his green eyes. I looked at him, my breath laboured as I felt each one of my hairs being pulled from my scalp as he pulled my hair and head backwards.

"Let go of me, ya bastard!" I heard a small scream from behind me. The man turned my head to look at my little cousin who was being held up at gunpoint, struggling against their grip.

"He is just a kid," I seethed as the man let go of my hair, he chuckled before forcing my head back until the puddle. I clawed at his hand that held my nose and mouth under, the sewage water filling my lungs. He pulled me away before it got any worse though, smiling as I coughed and spluttered before throwing up over myself.

"Now, are you Klusa Kennedy, or will I have to kill off little Robbie over there?" He snapped. Gesturing towards the blonde haired boy whose green eyes were full of tears.

"We did nothing wrong!" I shouted, spitting in the man's face. He sighed, wiping off his cheek, snapping his fingers. He pushed me down onto all fours and forced me to watch as they held a knife to Robbie's throat.

"I want to make a deal with you Klusa," He sighed, forcing my head up by pulling on my brown hair. "Snow wants you to do a very special job for him," He whispered in my ear as he knelt next to me.

"What would Snow want with me, extra fish?" I groaned, earning a tighter grip on my hair. An old woman went to go walk out of her door, only to scream at the site, shutting and locking herself back in.

"Less of that, wouldn't want anybody being killed _now_ , would we?" he snapped, the peacekeepers pulled back Robbie's head, ready to slice his throat. "He want's you to be a nanny," He sounded like he was reading off a script, like he didn't believe it himself.

"Why me, of all people?" I scoffed, my hand slipping slightly on the wet, slimy stone paving.

"Oh, he has his reasons, I am assured, now before you disagree, take a look around you," He said, pulling me to my feet. He gestured towards Robbie who was shaking like a leaf. Very different from the fifteen year old boy I knew. The one that was always fighting and rebelling.

"Sure," I gritted through my teeth. Robbie cried in relief as they let him go, forcing him to run past me and back to the market place. The man let go of my wrist's. Just as they forced a sack over my head.

* * *

 **President Snow's Mansion, The Capitol…**

 **Floki Grimm, Aged 38**

"I can look after my own children," I said as Snow led me towards the grand hall of his mansion.

"Don't worry, my boy, everyone needs a break, even you, they will be in good hands as you enjoy your time in tribute centre," He said with a sly smile. I appreciate him allowing to see me to see some old friends during this year's resurrection Games but it was a double edged sword. I to be with my children, Ivar and Gunther It was a shame they were forced to be straight backed knowing they were born to make Snow look good. They should of been kids. I should of been taking them fishing and play fighting with them, not forcing them to sit down and be quite.

"Bet they are stupid," Gunther mumbled under his breath, gaining a slap on his head from his mother, Duchess. Gunther wasn't a bad kid, even though it might seem like it but he was just bored. He was bored of never being able to run about, keep up the perfect family image and he was only six, he had learned a new word. Everything was stupid to him, his meal. His school, our cat Gizmo. He didn't even full understand the word yet.

Snow opened the door, Ivar smiling and running off into the hall, only to stop when in the centre of the room. I followed my son, holding onto Gunther's hand and I did so. I stopped by Ivar and pulled him closer to me as I looked at the figure in front of me.

"Floki?" She said, walking towards me. The girl was dressed in rags, he greasy, brown hair fell at her side and her skin was covered in dirt. She smelt like the sea and fish. She smelt like home.

"Do I know you?" I asked, moving my children back, away from the young women.

"Everyone knows you, your Floki Grimm, the victor who married Snow's daughter, everyone knows you back home," She chuckled walking closer to me, her blue eyes shining with excitement.

"So you are from Four?" I questioned, hoping she wasn't some crazed fan. The girl just smiled a toothy grin at me as she hold out a hand.

"Born and raised, I am told I will be looking after these little darlings" She said, shaking my hand with a lot more force than I expected from someone her size. Ivar smiled up at her while Gunther simply scowled. She looked into my eyes and I could see it was an act. Most of Four would have volunteered to look after Snow's children, most wouldn't have been trusted. I wondered why someone who didn't want to be here could.

"Let this poor girl have a bath and get cleaned up, she is our guest, not our servant" I bellowed, to the Avox's. They rushed over and whisked the young women away to me cleaned up. "Are you really going to leave my children with her?" I said sternly, turning to Snow who was looking amused.

"You and my daughter, Duchess need some time alone-"

"I would rather know my children are safe, not with some random women from my home District" I snapped. I would usually never raise my voice, but this was about the safety of my children.

"I am sorry but I have already paid miss Kennedy-"

"Hey, how would you like to go on holiday with miss Kennedy?" I asked my body, kneeling down to their height. "I will get you a room in the tribute centre, you can meet all the tributes you love, I know how much you would love that," I said with a smile. I watched their faces light up as they turned to their mother.

"Can we mother?" Ivar said with glee, turning towards Duchess. She stood proud in her white, silk dress, not even looking at her father.

"If you father pays, then sure," She said with a worried smile. I walked away from my children and towards Snow who looked at me with an anger.

"Don't get too big for your shoes now Floki" He said as I went to walk past him.

"Nothing is out the question when it comes to the safety of my children," I mumbled before walking out the room. I might of been forced to marry a women I didn't love, I wasn't about to be bullied out my children's lives either.

* * *

This story carries on from my other story '10 Deadly Sins'. Floki Grimm is my character but he was created for LadyCordeliaStuart's SYOT's.


End file.
